Present In My Heart
by Yue Hime
Summary: She bent over the sleeping form of L and kissed his forehead softly. “Sweet dreams Ryuu-kun…” She whispered. LxKagome


**Title:**Present In My Heart

**Rating:** K

**Pairings:** LxKagome

**Summary:** She bent over the sleeping form of L and kissed his forehead softly. "Sweet dreams Ryuu-kun…" She whispered.

**Authoress' Notes: **All right, first thing first. This is my first DN/Inu crossover so please be lenient with meh. Anyhow, this story first takes place just a bit after the headquarters were built and before Raito came in the lobby saying that he's Kira.

This is an OneShot that was in my mind since a long time. Now that I've finally been able to get it out of my head, here it is for your enjoyment.

About the title: it is a very random one that I had thought in the last minutes. If you read precisely the ending, you shall find a small connection to the title. But since the title is being thought in the last minutes, please forgive me if you find it bad and not connecting to the story.

**Warnings:**Uhhhh… Nothing too bad, except if you haven't seen the whole anime or read the Manga series of Death Note, you'd be spoiled of some important events and the ending… So, warnings for the spoilers!!

**Dedication:**I'd like to thank my friend Lynn and her wonderful editing skills. Thanks for her help, her critics and her encouragements. You're a wonderful friend Lynn! n.n

**Without further ado, Enjoy!**

**Present In My Heart**

_Yue Hime_

"I want to help you, " She said, with unwavering certainty. I watched her, as she stood in front of me, regal and elegant. She was like a well-sculpted statue; a being that seemed to be out of this material world. Under her luscious raven black mane that dropped to the middle of her back – like a cascade, her bright, sapphire gem eyes burned with fierce determination.

* * *

It was not a normal sight in the lobby headquarters of the Kira Investigation Team; that is unless we count in Misa Amane, the modeling star in love with Raito. Yet, she had none of this exuberance Amane seemed to be submerged. This girl seemed to be out of place in the serious and tensed atmosphere of the lobby. She was pretty, if not prettier than Amane; yet she was unlike the girls of her age, or the abnormal Amane… She had determination burning within her; she wanted to help him investigate the Kira Case. He observed her intensely. Yes, she was definitively special.

Her eyes were burning a hole in him…

"You…" He started.

* * *

She stared at L, the legendary leader of the Kira Investigation Team. It was unusual – she agreed – that a girl like her could bypass all those securities in the headquarters' network. But as a veteran of numerous battles in Feudal Era, she had been already through a lot of things in her short 17 years that normal girls wouldn't experience in their whole life. Besides, as the adoptive little sister of Sesshoumaru Taisho, the owner of all the high-tech gadgets companies, she had already pretty much learned how to use and deactivate those devices within seconds. Furthermore, this Kira was against her beliefs, and the killings were becoming bolder each time! This MUST be put in an end! That was why she was volunteering to stop Kira with them…

"You…" She heard him say. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, of course." Inwardly, she rolled her eyes. Wasn't he convinced by now? It didn't seem to be the case…

"You shall be on probation then. You shall be given a room here, in my suite, for me to better observe you." he continued, seemingly unbothered by her small gestures of impatience.

"Of course." And that sealed her fate…

* * *

"You sure that Raito-kun is to be trusted?" she asked, worried.

L plopped himself on the bed. "While I am myself very unsure, there's no proof that he is not to be trusted Kagome-chan…"

Kagome sighed and sat down lightly on the edge of the bed beside L. She rested against the bed and started to play with L's unkempt hair.

"I know… I'm just worried. What if he _is_ Kira?"

L leaned back and closed his eyes, enjoying the feelings of her fingers running in his ruffled black hair. "Hmmmm…" He moaned and a smile tugged at the corners of Kagome's lips. "I don't know… While my instincts scream at me that he is Kira, my emotional side disagree… besides, we really don't have proof for that."

"Raito-kun seems to have an extreme sense of justice… Too excessive I'd say."

L sighed. "Yes, he does. And frankly, I'd be surprise if he's not Kira; proofs be damned."

Kagome snorted, laughter dancing in her eyes. She continued running her fingers through his hair, humming a melody whose Composer was known only to her. Slowly, L's eyes closed and his breath evened out as he drifted to the wonderful world of dreams. Kagome smiled softly and recalled the first progress of their relationship…

_**Flashback**_

_She was in front of one of those highly advanced computers, trying to find a fissure in the Toshiba Company's security system in order to get access to the Network. While she was pissed at L for observing her every waking moment since she arrived, she really shouldn't be arguing. After all, Raito-kun got the worst. After coming in the lobby looking lost, Raito-kun had been apprehended in a cell, and been watched 24/7 for any sign of being Kira. Even when he had been 'proven' innocent, he had been chained to L. _

'Guilty until proven huh?'_ Kagome snorted. Yes, that was L's favorite saying. Of course, it wasn't untrue, as Raito-kun was the main suspect. That is… until the killing returned, more ferociously. _

_That was what had led her to her current position: sitting in front of the computer, trying to find a hole in this bothersome security system. Until now, she had been unable, but that wouldn't be permanent; that was for sure!_

_A small window popped out. _'Ah ha!' _Kagome smiled in victory. _'Finally!'_ As she was happily celebrating her victory, a hand on her shoulder made her jump and scream, causing several people to turn toward her. She put a hand on her erratically beating heart as she turned around and faced the intruder. A pair of deep black eyes stared at her. She scowled. "Damn you Ryuuzaki!" she yelled, fuming. _

"_Kagome-chan…" his black eyes gazed into her own. "Good job."_

_Suddenly, she seemed to be out of words, something that didn't happen often; not with Ryuuzaki. A blush stained her cheeks as she mumbled a thank you. She quickly turned around to face the computer while mentally berating herself for the 'weakness'. Laughs could be heard across the room, from the people in the Kira Investigation Team. Even Raito couldn't stifle his chuckles. She frowned._ 'I'll get you for that Ryuuzaki!'

_**End of Flashback.**_

Thus started the war between her and L. They would be scaring each other out of their wits when unexpected and exchange mild insult. But as time passed, they started to enjoy these matches. Those insult matches slowly turned to playful banter. Soon, it became a sort of pastime, which led both of them to today.

She bent over the sleeping form of L and kissed his forehead softly. "Sweet dreams Ryuu-kun…" She whispered.

* * *

On the top of one of those sky-high buildings, she watched through her binocular the last moments of Kira. A sad smile tugged at her lips as Raito expired his last breath. A lone tear glided over her cheeks as she lowered the item in her hands. "Ryuu-kun… May you rest in peace." She whispered.

A hand came resting on her shoulder. She turned around and faced its owner. Cold golden eyes observed her with a tint of worry in their dept. she shook her head, answering his unasked question.

"Come." He said in his deep voice, and turned back walking towards the helicopter parked some meters across from them, his long silver hair that stayed the same since Feudal Era, swished left and right. She slowly trailed behind him. As she arrived in front of the helicopter, she turned back once more and silently bidding adieu to the spirit of her dead lover. _'You shall be present in my heart…'_ She wordlessly promised to the phantom face of L in the sky that was staring at her and seemed to be smiling.

"_Kagome."__His_ voice seemed to reach her once more and a smile found its way to her eyes, lightened up her face. "Good bye Ryuu-kun."

With that, she turned back and climbed in the helicopter.

* * *

As the helicopter slowly became a small black dot in the sky, a ghostly voice whispered its adieu.

"_Good bye Kagome-chan…"_

* * *

In the helicopter, as if the ghostly voice had reached her, Kagome fell asleep with a soft smile on her face…

**The End**

Like it? Hate it? Drop me a review, ne?

**Edited:** Sorry for the repost, but it seems that FanFiction had messed up the story thanks to their new changes on the site... Arrrrgh!! I hate FanFiction!!


End file.
